legendzfandomcom-20200215-history
The Name Of My Rose
The Name Of My Rose (Japanese: まいべびべびばらばら ''My dear heart rose'') is the seventh episode of the Legendz anime. It aired on May 16, 2004 and is directed by Akitaro Daichi. Plot The episode begins with the black dragon named Ranshiin claiming it smells like flames. He contacts the President of DWC. Meanwhile, at Shu's school, two kids are having a Legendz Battle. A group of girls approach Shu and ask him about his baseball match against another school. Shu is excited that they will go see him play, only for Meg to hit him. Ms. General Affairs has assigned BB and JJ the use of Fire Giant, aided by Mr. Ed, who claims to be the Fire Saga. BB and JJ doubt the abilities of Ed. However, Ms. Affairs says that they were superior orders, and thus, BB will have no choice. BB and JJ decide to give Ed a more fitting appearance for the Fire Saga title. They are being watched by the President and Ranshiin. Ranshiin says that anyone can do the job and breaks the electric fan he has. At Shu's baseball game, Shu's team, Rikirikirikisu, are winning so he gets carried away and begins to make fun of the rival team. A boy named Dino steps up and all the girls from before start to cheer him on, confusing Shu who thought they would cheer him on. Dino hits a home run. Dino is pitcher but no one manages to hit any of his pitches. However, despite winning, Dino doesn't seem happy at all. At the end of the game, Dino runs toward Shu and his friends, getting Meg excited. However, Dino instead talks with Mac, inviting to spend the afternoon with him. They head to Dino's mansion in his limousine. Bruno, Dino's father, greets them. It also becomes evident that Dino doesn't like his father. Dino takes Mac to a garden full of withered flowers, explaining that it was once a beautiful place, but that since her mother left, nothing grows there, except a patch of roses that Dino planted himself after Mac gave him a rose when they met, trying to cheer him up. Dino had a five-star cook prepare Mac hamburgers; since Mac had used a hamburger bag to wrap the roses, he figured Mac liked burgers. He notes Mac is creeped out by all the maids, so he sends them away. After eating, Dino plays on a piano. Mac compliments his playing, but Dino states he's just following what the sheet says. He says that, like his father, he can only imitate, denying the ability to create. Dino reveals that his father created Duck Mind Company, a company that copies toys made by Dark Wiz Company and sells them for a cheaper price. Dino claims that everyone in his mansion is "artificial", they don't really have anything. Dino tells Mac that he agreed with Shu when he called him boring. BB and JJ are still giving Ed a makeover so that he can look "fiery" when battling Shu. Dino drops Mac off at the hideout. Shu and Meg come outside and greet Dino. Suddenly, BB and JJ appear, saying they will obtain the Talispod. They present Ed, who gets a "cold reaction". Ed then Reborns Fire Giant. Meg recognizes Fire Giant from the previous day when the two boys were having their Legendz Battle. Shu Reborns Shiron who begins his battle against Fire Giant. BB tells Ed that he has to win, being the Fire Saga. Shiron hears this and is surprised. Suddenly, Ed's Talispod activates and spews fire, creating a fire being who moans "Saga". The being takes on the form of a dragon; Ranshiin mumbles that he has showed up. Halca is looking in her books, but she can't find anything about the Legendz War. Major Events *Everyone meets Ed *Shu and Meg meet Dino *Dino and Mac become friends *Mac meets Bruno Sparks *Dino meets BB and JJ *Greedo appears, though he hasn't fully awakened *Halca continues searching for information of the Legendz War Debuts *Zombie (Hologram) *Ed *Fire Giant *Greedo the Blazedragon *Bruno Sparks Trivia *Ranshiin's name is revealed at the beginning of the episode, spelled as "Ranshin" *Eyecatch: Shiron & Greedo Category:Episodes